


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by whoawicked



Series: Trades [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, F/M, Forced, Loss of Virginity, Non-Con to Full-Con, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oneshot, Pain, Painplay?, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is a virgin, Smoking, Smoking Kink, Smut, Songfic, You really like what he's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoawicked/pseuds/whoawicked
Summary: After a nice first date with G! Sans, he invites you into his home for something to drink.  You hadn't expected what he really had planned for this snowy evening.Inspired by the holiday song "Baby, It's Cold Outside" by Frank Loesser.[Part of a fic trade with NihilismPastry!  Go check out their work!  Truly amazing stuff.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NihilismPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/gifts).



> Please read the warnings before reading! This is a very rapey fic. 
> 
> I chose the song one night at work when I spent three hours folding jeans, trying to figure out how to begin the fic. I heard the song like three different times before I had commented to a friend just how rapey it was, and it was like a lightbulb went off in my head. 
> 
> So here we are.
> 
> Enjoy! Even though this is technically a gift, comments and kudos are still much appreciated.

“I really can’t stay,” you tried to convince yourself more than him.

 

“but baby, it’s cold outside.”

 

You looked out his window at the falling snow, noting at just how right he was.

 

G holds his drink in his hollow hand lazily, eyeing you as you sit across from him on his white leather couch.  The cracks above and below his eyes do nothing to soften his hooded expression of nonchalance.

 

“I—I’ve got to go,” you repeat, but make no effort to move from his sofa.  It’s really quite comfortable, and you’re feeling rather nice. 

 

Your first date with the skeleton had gone pretty well, as far as you were concerned.  A nice dinner out and then going to watch a new musical downtown.  He had invited you inside his loft for some coffee and drinks, but his charming demeanor had insisted on the latter.

 

“go where?  there are no cabs to be had out there.”

 

You thumb at the empty glass in your hand.  You were by no means a bourbon kind of girl, but this tasted so divine.  He was a really good bartender.

 

“This evening has been so…”  You struggle for the rest of your words as your eyes glaze over the crackling fireplace behind him.  “…v-very nice!  But I really must go now,” you persist.  “My roommate’ll start to worry if I’m not home soon.”

 

G takes a quiet sip of his own drink, the ice inside clanking against the cold glass as his glimmering eyelights stare you down.  “beautiful, what’s your hurry?  the night is still young.”

 

He slowly uncrosses his legs to lean forward, invading your personal space and pressing a cold hollow hand onto your nervously bouncing thigh.

 

“mind if i move in closer?”

 

Oh jeez.

 

“I—I really can’t stay,” you repeat demurely, avoiding his heated gaze.  Oh, wow, that sure is a nice clock he has on his wall, it even tells the temperature and wow it even has cute little snowflake emojis to show how it’s snowing outside.

 

You take a subconscious sip of your drink, only met with slippery ice cubes against your lips.  When did you finish it?

 

“want another?” he asks you in that deep layered voice of his, and you feel your self-control draining from you with every syllable uttered from his mouth.

 

You look down at your glass full of ice cubes.  “Well…  Maybe just a half a drink more.”

 

It’s only polite, after all, right?

 

And he _does_ pour some bomb drinks.

 

And it _is_ cold outside.

 

He grins even wider than he was before, and you feel a sinking feeling in your gut as he stands up to move to his kitchen.  He steals a glance out the window.  “baby, it’s bad out there,” he reports to you, his hot breath fogging up the window.  “it’s up to your knees, you know.”

 

You instinctively pull your dress over said knees, wishing you had worn stockings instead of these sheer black hose.  You had known it was going to snow, but you hadn’t expected a full-blown blizzard.

 

G hums a familiar tune as you hear glass clanking and liquid sloshing behind his counter.  “you like cherries?” he calls out to you. 

 

“Mhm.”

 

“good.  so do i.”

 

He rounds the corner holding a freshly-poured drink adorned with an orange and a maraschino cherry, and the glass is filled to the brim.  That’s not what you asked for. 

 

His boots echo within his rather spacious apartment as he walks toward you, and you find yourself staring at his ribs through his cream turtleneck, not for the first time that evening. 

 

“here you go, gorgeous,” he coos at you as he hands you the drink.  He sighs contentedly as he slumps back into his sofa, spreading his arms over the back.  He seems to be getting comfortable before he remembers his own drink, the short glass of bourbon on the rocks sitting in front of him.  He quickly wraps his boney phalanges around the wet glass, and offers it up to you in a proposed toast.

 

You chuckle nervously as he smiles at you, gently tapping your drink to his own and taking a short sip.

 

Mmm.  It’s fantastic.  You expected nothing less from him.

 

“so.  where were we?”

 

You gulp, even though nothing is in your mouth. 

 

Man that cherry looks tasty.  You pluck it by the stem and suck the drunken fruit into your mouth, and you watch as G’s eye briefly flashes a golden yellow.  It did the same thing when you had spilled your drink on your dress at the restaurant.  Must be a magic thing.

 

“my, your lips look delicious,” he growls, leaning in closer, his cracked eye sockets hooding with desire.

 

You begin to panic.  You’ve kissed people before, sure, but what if he wanted more than just a kiss?  Oh, who were you kidding?  He’s been laying the moves on thick tonight.  Of course he wants more!  But you were still a virgin, and you didn’t consider yourself the kind of girl to put out on the first date.

 

“aren’t you cold?”  He leans in far enough that you can feel his magically warm breath on your cheek, and his hand sets his glass down to take up your own.  “your hands, they’re just like ice,” he notes.

 

Of course they are, you think.  You’ve been holding your icy drink!

 

G leans his head down dangerously close to your lap, where your hands are placed, and presses a gentle skeleton kiss to your right hand. 

 

Your heart flutters at his touch.  Why is he so warm?  He’s just a skeleton.

 

“G, I really must go,” you mumble unconvincingly.

 

You wish you knew how to break this spell.

 

“but it’s so cold outside.  stay for a while, listen to the fireplace roar,” he whispers against your ear.  He’s so damned close now, and you can feel your anxiety creeping up into your throat.

 

“I-I’ve got to get home,” you stutter, and yet you manage to pull away from him. 

 

A dangerous smile flashes across his skull.  He gently takes your hand still wrapped around your drink and tips it slowly against your lips, and you can taste the sickly sweet liquor sliding down your throat.

 

“come on, baby, you said just a drink more,” he urges you, his voice laced with honey.

 

You start to feel fuzzy.  Fuzzier than the usual alcohol buzz.

 

“H-Hey, what’s in this drink?”

 

“you should really stay.  humans are so frail, after all,” he continues, thrusting the lip of the glass to your mouth and forcing more of the liquid down your gullet.  Why are you swallowing?  “just think of my lifelong sorrow if you caught pneumonia and died.”

 

“G!” you all but scream as you muster the strength to push him away, standing up in an indignant huff.  “The answer is _no!”_ you tell him firmly.

 

What the hell is going on?

 

You grab your coat and stomp over to his front door, ignoring the room starting to spin around you.  No, you can’t ignore it.  You’re on your knees now.  You feel so sleepy, so tired, fuzzy.  You’re going. 

 

Footsteps.  Boots.  The floor is cold.

 

Going. 

 

Curt chuckling.  Ice clinking in a glass.  Your cheek is cold.

 

Going.

 

“maybe just a cigarette more.”

 

Gone.

 

* * *

 

You can’t breathe.

 

Coughing and sputtering, you come to trying to gasp for breath but only suck in more thick gulps of smoke.

 

You try to move only to find that your wrists are bound together above your head, and your thighs are bound to your calves.  Wh-What?  You’re half-naked.  You’re sitting up on something cushy, lying against some pillows— a bed? — and your knees are splayed out, giving the looming figure before you quite the view of your plum colored panties.

 

“time to wake up, beautiful,” he coos at you deeply, watching the way your irritated eyes begin to water from the smoke he’s just blown your way.  His cigarette glows a bright crimson as he takes another drag, but he has the decency to blow his exhalation off to the side.

 

Your hazy mind races, trying to remember how you had gotten to be in this situation.

 

Dinner.

 

The musical.

 

The blizzard.

 

The drinks.

 

_…The drinks._

 

“Y-You drugged me!” you spit at him indignantly, despite the first word getting caught in your throat from the fear.

 

G smiles at you wickedly, his left eye flaring yellow in his skull.  “yep.”

 

He says it so nonchalantly, so matter-of-factly…  There’s no remorse in his voice.  Oh, Lord.  What have you gotten yourself into?

 

“What are you going to do with me?” you find yourself blurting out loud.  You didn’t want to know the answer, but you had a gut feeling that you already did.

 

The tall skeleton hums in reply, looking down at you as he stands at the foot of the bed.  His bed, you suppose.  He’s drinking in your sight, half-naked and all tied up for him.  Just like a present.  “nothing that wasn’t already _bound_ to happen.”

 

Under normal circumstances, you would have chuckled at one of his puns.  He was pretty funny, and you liked that about him.  But this was just in poor taste.

 

He sticks his cigarette between his teeth and presses his knee into the bed, crawling over to you with mischief in his hooded eye sockets.  You look away from him, unable to confront what was about to happen.  How could you have let this happen?

 

You feel a boney hand grip at your chin rather roughly to turn you back to face your grinning skeletal captor.

 

Why did you have to fall for him?  Why did you let your guard down?  You should have gone home.

 

You’re suddenly assaulted with more of that sickly smoke, watching as he blows it from between his teeth and nasal opening and it crushes against your face.   He chuckles as you cough and choke on the ashy air.

 

“so cute,” he murmurs softly, running a stray tendril of your hair behind your ear. 

 

What a fucking sadist.

 

“Please don’t do this,” you plead with him.  “I’ll give you anything!  Anything, just please, _please,_ don’t do this!”  You weren’t prepared to lose your virginity this way. 

 

You’re pulling at the restraints holding your wrists together to no avail, and you’re crying now, only facilitated by your irritated, dry eyes.  His only reaction is dragging his thumb over the tear falling down your cheek, bringing it up to his mouth and sucking on it with that lazy smile still held firmly in place.

 

“mmm,” he purrs through the cigarette between his teeth.  “i hope the rest of you tastes this good.”

 

“Y-You can’t do this!” you shout at him.  “M-My roommate will know I’m gone!  She’ll call the police, she’ll—“

 

He gently presses a phalange to your lips to silence you, his eyelights soft and comforting.  “nah,” he says.  “you told her you were gonna stay here tonight.”  He reaches around to his back pocket and pulls out your cell phone, using your four-digit password to unlock it (he memorized it?) and pulling up your messages app. 

 

“remember?” he asks you as he holds your phone up to your face, and your eyes strain to read the small text.

 

10:34 PM

OMG HE ASKED ME TO COME INSIDE HIS APARTMENT?????

10:36 PM

GUUUUUUURL

YOU GON GET IT

10:49 PM

Wow his place is nice

11:02 PM

Storm’s getting bad, you gonna stay there or what?

11:03 PM

No, I’ll be home soon.  If not, you know the drill

 

Those were the last things you remembered.  What you read next was not something you remembered.

 

11:46 PM

Actually, scratch that.  I’m staying at his place tonight.  See you tomorrow.

11:46 PM

YAS GURL

I KNEW YA HAD IT IN YA

YOU GOTTA TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT TOMORROW

 

He had sent that to her.  Your eyes meet his dark sockets when you get done reading, fear settling heavy in your stomach.

 

“I-I’ll scream if you don’t let me go!”

 

He chuckles again, turning off your phone and stuffing it back into his pocket.

 

“darlin’, that’s the idea.  i _want_ to hear you scream.  but you’ll be screamin’ my name.”

 

You gulped nervously. 

 

G shifted to his knees above you, switching his cigarette to the other side of his mouth and reaching up to tighten the ropes around your wrists.  You winced and cried out in pain, making his smile only get wider.  “aww, that hurt, baby girl?”

 

You whimpered in reply.

 

“good.”

 

He gives the ropes a final tug, and you can feel them digging into your wrists. 

 

“now listen.  you can kick and scream all you want, but i’m not gonna stop.  i know you’re still a virgin, so…”

 

He trails off as he watches your eyes widen with realization.

 

“heh.  didn’t think i knew, huh?”

 

You turn your eyes down to your knees in shame.

 

“i could smell it on you as soon as i met you, baby.  all that innocence…”  He lifts your chin up and lays a knuckle against your cheek as he gazes into your darkened eyes.  “just ripe to be taken away…  how could i resist?”

 

You feel a lump in your throat form when G brushes his fingertips against the inside of your quivering thigh, and you gasp when he presses his hard knuckle into your slit through the delicate fabric of your panties.  You’re whimpering quite pathetically now, watching as G licks his teeth with a golden magic tongue.

 

You had seen it before, and remembered it quite well considering you had watched him run it all over an ice cream cone in the middle of winter. 

 

You hoped he would do that to your pussy.

 

N-No!  What the hell was wrong with you?!

 

“anyway,” he continues, taking a short puff on his cigarette and blowing it off to the side.  “i know you’re a virgin and all, but you can’t pretend you aren’t enjoying this.”

 

“W-What the hell are you talking about?  How can I— _aaaahnn!”_

Suddenly he presses his knuckle against your swollen clit, causing your back to arch from the assault on your bundle of nerve endings.  Your head was starting to get fuzzy again, and you tried your hardest to tell yourself that it was just some of whatever drug he had used on you leftover in your system, but the way your cheeks were flushed and your breathing quickened only exposed just how right he was.

 

You wanted to deny it with every fiber of your being, but your body’s traitorous reaction made it hard to think straight.  _Fuck._

You hear him chuckle lowly, something completely conceited and smug, less lighthearted than his earlier sniggers at his own jokes.  “such a good girl, making such lovely noises for me.  why don’t you make some more?”

 

He kneads his knuckle on your panties, rubbing over your engorging bundle of nerves and causing you to whimper in helpless pleasure.  You’ve stopped struggling within your bonds, subconsciously deciding to be a passive individual in this situation.  You’re not enjoying this, you’re just… giving up.

 

That didn’t really sound any better.

 

“you’re my first, too, you know,” he mumbles against your ear, taking your earlobe between his teeth and nibbling on it gently.  “first human, at least.  always wondered what it would be like.  you’re all so warm and soft, and _so_ easy to please.” 

 

He pulls away and plucks his cigarette from between his teeth, offering it to you.  Your eyes meet his in a silent plea that no, you didn’t want to smoke his dirty-ass cigarette, but he smiles lazily at you.  “don’t gotta suck it, baby.  just hold it for a sec, huh?”

 

You slowly open your mouth, being extra careful to breathe through your nose, and he places his half-smoked fag between your chapped lips.  The smoke from the burning end wafts over to your nose, but otherwise you focus on avoiding breathing through your mouth.  It smells terrible, but distinctly like him.  “there, tha’s a good girl,” he coos at you in a silky voice, rubbing his thumb against your cheek in an encouraging gesture.

 

He then leans down to lave his bright yellow tongue all along your neck, and you can feel your skin pimple with goosebumps.  His tongue was surprisingly warm and tingly, almost like he had just got done drinking something carbonated.  You squeeze your eyes shut, telling yourself that you didn’t love every second of it. 

 

He retracts his hand from between your legs to bring it around your back, working with both hands to unclasp your strapless bra.  He fumbles with it as he kisses and suckles at your shoulder, and you’re slightly surprised at how long it takes him to unclasp it.  Well, it was pretty tight…  It had to be to hold your breasts up.  You thought about offering to take it off for him, but you held your tongue.  Why the hell would you want to help him?

 

(You knew why.)

 

You finally feel the tight fabric slide away from your chest as he tugged on the center between your breasts, and you felt so much better after having your breasts released from their prison.  G chuckles as he watches your nipples harden in the cool air of his bedroom, and you find yourself wanting to tell him to shut the fuck up and just touch you.

 

He seems pretty impatient himself, however, and quickly moves his hand to begin tweaking your left nipple between his boney phalanges.  His hands are surprisingly warm despite him being a skeleton, and he softly nibbles at your neck as he caresses your breasts within his hollow hands. 

 

“ _Mmmf_ ,” you sigh against your will, the cigarette beginning to droop out of the corner of your mouth.

 

You feel him smile against your skin, sending another wave of goosebumps across your body.  He pulls away to look into your eyes smugly, silently bragging about causing you to make such a lewd sound.  He hoods his eyes before plucking his cigarette from between your lips and taking a long, slow drag on it.  He holds his breath in, stray tendrils of smoke snaking their way from his nasal cavity, before leaning in to kiss you firmly, his teeth crushing against your lips as he blows the smoke directly into your mouth.  You didn’t inhale, just letting the smoke billow and swirl into your mouth as you squeezed your eyes shut to keep them from watering.  It felt odd considering you hadn’t smoked before, and you let yourself tongue at the smoke within your mouth, trapping it against the roof of your mouth and then blowing it back into his own mouth.   

 

This was so disgusting, but so arousing.

 

You suck in a deep breath after you pull away from him, drawing in a deep lungful of still-slightly-murky air, but it was fresher than the smoke that he had blown into your mouth.

 

He smiles at you as you pant slightly.  “such a good girl,” he coos at you again.  “you’re so perfect, you know.  most monsters won’t let me do things like that, but you’re so good, so compliant.  i’ll make sure to reward you for being so good.”

 

You felt a twinge of some kind of sick, twisted pride in your gut at his words, and you couldn’t help puffing your chest out in satisfaction.  You were a good girl, after all.

 

G sticks his cigarette back between his teeth as he leans up to unhook whatever your wrist restraints had been tethered to and curls his fingers around your thighs, gently bringing you to rest fully on your back.  Your legs are still bound together and dangling helplessly in the air and your hands are still tied together above your head, knuckles resting against his headboard. 

 

Your head rested against a pillow rather awkwardly, and G seemed to notice.  “up,” he told you firmly as he reached behind you, and you complied, lifting yourself up just enough for him to pull it up and fluff it a bit.  “down,” he commanded again, and you did as he told you, your head settling quite comfortably into his cloudlike pillow.  “that better?”

 

You nod.

 

G smiles at you, so happy with the way you listen to him, taking everything he’s dished out to you with such reverence.  But there was one more thing he wanted from you.

 

He presses his fingertip against the fabric next to your slit, feeling your wetness soak through and slick his finger.  “you’re so wet for me, baby girl.  you want me to make you feel good?” he purrs, cocking his head to the side as he bounces his cigarette between his smiling teeth.

 

You nod again.

 

“ah-ah.  use your words, huh?”

 

You freeze.  You can’t bring yourself to vocalize the way you want him, let alone even admit it to yourself.  You couldn’t do this.  You just couldn’t.

 

G’s smile falters as your silence screams in his face.  “and you were doin’ so well, darlin’.  well.  last chance.  tell me how much you want me.”

 

Your lip quivers as you struggle to find the words.  You can’t.  You just can’t.

 

G sighs, letting his shoulders droop in defeat.  “damn.  was sure that would do it.  well.  you leave me no choice.  bad girls must be punished.”

 

You feel a knot develop in your stomach.  What had you done?

 

He plucks his mostly-smoked cigarette from between his teeth, rolling it with his thumb and two fingers, watching as stray ashes fall from the butt end. 

 

Before you can even blink, you’re screaming bloody murder.  He’s jabbed the lit end of his cigarette into your left hip, right where your pelvis pokes out from your body, twisting it in and letting the cooler ashes crumble against your skin and fall onto his sheets.  You start to smell singed flesh and the burning pain is enough to make you see white and black stars behind the hot tears fogging your sight.  

 

“this is what happens to bad girls,” he coos at you, his soft voice just barely heard over your choked gasps.

 

You’re bawling from the fear and the pain, the gross kind of sniveling that made you look so ugly, and biting back the urge to call out for help.

 

He finally pulls the cigarette away from your hip, leaning over your body as he discards it in what you assume is an ashtray on his bedside table.  When you can blink away the tears in your eyes, you find him kneeling before you, stroking your inner thigh softly, almost as if he’s apologizing for his actions. 

 

“so,” he begins.  “let’s try that again.”

 

“P-Please, G!  Make me feel good!” you blurt out, the stinging pain in your hip enough to make you find the words and throw them at him.  “I—I want you so bad!  Please, please, please, please!”  You’re practically whining behind the breaks in your voice.

 

G smiles sadistically.  “that’s more like it.  and who am i to deny a polite request from such a pretty little thing?”

 

With one swift motion, he tears away at the fabric of your panties, making sure not to hurt you in the process.  You found yourself bracing for more pain, but it never comes.  You can’t help but notice the way your heart drops into your stomach from _disappointment_.  What the actual hell?

 

He tosses the remaining damp fabric to the side and presses his hollow hands against your inner thighs, making sure to avoid the circular burn on your hip, spreading your legs for him and drinking in the sight of you all spread open for him.  You can feel your labia sticking together with your slick, and the cool air of his bedroom hits your open core.

 

“mmm,” he hums delightfully.  “you smell delicious.”

 

Oh, Lord.  He’s going to eat you out.  You try to contain your excitement, replacing it with feigned repulsion at your rapist.  Who had just _burned_ you with a _cigarette_.  What the hell was wrong with you?

 

He leans down, his golden tongue lolling out of his mouth languidly, using his fingers to spread your labia open for him.  Your thighs began to quiver from the sensation, the anticipation alone heightening your senses.  You were excited, and that was totally sick. 

 

He tongues a stripe from your soft, wet entrance to the very tip of your cunt, lapping softly at your clitoris.  You feel your eyes roll into the back of your head as you relax further into your pillow, subconsciously opening your legs even further for him.  God, that felt amazing.  You silently wish he would do it again, and, almost as if he was reading your mind, he does.  The second time makes a low sound rumble from your throat, a soft moan just barely loud enough to be heard. 

 

“that feel good?”

 

You nod furiously, not even aware that he wasn’t even watching you.

 

“hmm?  answer me.”

 

“Y-Yes, it feels g-great.”

 

You feel a hot puff of air against your slit as he chuckles softly.  “good.  never done this to a human before, so you gotta work with me.  okay?”

 

“Okay.”  Your reply is on autopilot, anything to make him shut up and keep licking your ready cunt.

 

He continues his long, wide stripes, taking his sweet time and savoring your lubrication on his tongue.  “you taste so good.  like honey,” he murmurs against your thigh, nipping at the sensitive flesh.  “want me to go faster?”

 

“Y-Yes, yes, please.”

 

He hums in response, obliging you and licking at your swollen clit some more.  The warm pleasure washes over you, and you begin to feel a familiar coil winding tightly in your abdomen.  Your hips begin to buck against his tongue, finding yourself desperate for more stimulation.  You want more, more, _more_ , and you’re chasing your orgasm with fervor.  You can feel as he smiles against your labia, and you yelp in surprise as he wriggles a finger inside your pussy.  You’re so slick you hardly feel any discomfort as he stuffs it inside you, musing as how different he feels from your own fingers. 

 

“ _Aaahhhnnn_ …  Yes, G, yesss,” you mewl quietly, not evening meaning to say the words.  They just came out of your mouth of their own accord.  What was he doing to you?

 

_Everything right._

 

You believe you can hear a low rumble from his ribcage, but you’re not really sure behind your own deep moans.  He slowly drags his finger out of you, feeling the way your virgin cunt squeezes around him tightly as he continues to lap at your clit, using his other hand to pull the away the hood and surround it with his dripping magic tongue.  He begins a steady rhythm with his finger, slowly pumping in and out of you, causing lewd squelching noises to sound from between your legs. 

 

You felt your orgasm building up, much quicker than you had been used to at your own hands, and you begin to close your legs around his skull, desperate to keep him there between your legs.  “Please please please, G, I—I’m getting so close, so close, so…  aahhh, hah, ooooh, Lord,” you groan between hurried breaths.

 

But he pulls away.  Your bound legs are too weak to hold him in place, and you whimper and try to grind your hips in his direction.

 

He wipes his chin on his sleeve, smiling down at you contentedly.  “look at you, so needy for me.  don’t worry, you’ll get to cum.  i promise.”

 

You watch as he thumbs his jean buttons through the loops, revealing his sparking magic yellow cock.  _That_ you hadn’t seen before, and you found yourself sucking in a breath at how large it was.  Girthy and long, the head slightly wrapped in a faint translucent foreskin.  You watch, mesmerized, as he wraps his fingers around it gently, giving it a few light tugs to gauge its rigidity. 

 

Rock hard.  Glowing.  You didn’t know what to think except ‘fuck me.’

 

He continues stroking himself, positioning himself at your entrance, letting his cock head rub against your inner thigh.  You can feel the magic popping against your skin, and the way it lingers makes you realize he’s dragging precum all over you. 

 

“you want it inside?” he asks you through heavy breaths, obviously quite aroused himself.  His husky voice makes you want his cock even more. 

 

“Yes!  Please, G!  Please make me cum!  I want it so bad!”

 

Where did those words come from?

 

He chuckles darkly.  “such a polite little girl.  sure thing, baby.  anything for you.”

 

You feel as he gathers some of your cum on his cock head, rubbing his tip against your clit softly.  You’re about to whine even more before he stuffs the tip into your dripping entrance, stretching you out and making you gasp for breath.  A dull ache shoots into your body, and you clench your eyes shut and grind your teeth to keep from crying out.  He’s just so fucking _big_ , but you’re so fucking wet. 

 

G takes your thighs into his hollow hands and holds onto you for leverage, letting you get used to his girth before he continues.  “you’re doing so good for me, little girl, so good.  so nice and wet, and tight…  you’re gonna take all of my cock, arenchya?”

 

You nod as you keep your eyes closed, biting your lip as you try to keep from crying out.  You _want_ to take his cock, you _want_ to be his good little girl.  You didn’t care how wrong that was, he was just making you feel so fucking _good._

 

After a long moment of just letting your opening adjust to his dick, he asks you before he proceeds.  “can you take me deeper?”

 

You think for a second, noticing that the dull ache has subsided enough before nodding slowly.

 

G begins to slowly push himself further inside you, controlling his depth as he squeezes your thighs.  You wonder if he’s squeezing so tight to keep himself from just shoving inside you all at once.  You feel every inch of his thick cock stretching your tight virgin cunt, and you’re taking him so readily from how wet and aroused he’s made you. 

 

But what had gotten you so wet?  Just a few moments ago, you were crying from the cigarette burn—

 

“Aahhh!”  you shout in surprise as he accidentally brushes past your burn as he shifts his position, and he immediately stops.

 

“oh, no, baby girl, did i hurt you?  i’m sorry,” he apologizes sincerely, leaning down to kiss your knee. 

 

But you’re not.  Through some sort of weird, perverted twist of fate, you find yourself more aroused than ever. 

 

_The pain._

 

You whimper softly underneath G as he slowly continues to seat himself inside you, and you’re feeling quite filled up already.  How much more did he have to give you?

 

After he had stuffed about four inches inside you, he held himself still.  “i’m gonna start fuckin’ ya now, okay?”

 

You nod hurriedly.  You want his cock.  So.  Bad.

 

He carefully drags his cock out from your depths, feeling every little bump and ridge inside you catch against his popping magic.  God, he feels so amazing.  You want more, more friction, anything, please…

 

Just as he’s about to pull out all the way, he pushes inside you again, a little bit faster than when he had pulled out.  You moan from the sensation, a deep throaty sound escaping from your mouth. 

 

G smiles above you.  “you want more?”

 

“Yes!  Yes, G, please!”

 

He doesn’t reply, instead opting to begin a slow but steady rhythm with you, pushing himself inside just a bit more with every thrust.  You close your eyes and focus on the feeling of his cock dragging against your walls, thinking about how G is fucking you so _good_. 

 

“Mmm, f-feels so…  so good,” you mumble softly.

 

G huffs above you, gripping your thighs tight and slamming into you rather roughly, making you cry out in surprise.  “you feel pretty damned good yourself, baby.  so hot and wet…  drives me crazy.”

 

You can hear more sloshing noises come from your sex as he rolls his pelvis into your sex, and you would feel embarrassed under normal circumstances.  But God, he feels so good.  You can feel your orgasm welling up within you again, threatening to spill over as it reaches the brim of your self-control. 

 

“y-you’re getting pretty tight, there, darlin’,” G huffs through his thrusts.  “you gonna cum for me?”

 

“Yes yes yes yes yes!  Please don’t stop this time, please, please, please!” you beg him.  You don’t think you could take it if he denied you again.  You were so close, so _fucking_ close, you can feel it starting to come up, to pulse through your entire body, more, more, more!

 

You cry out his name and arch your back as he pounds into your tightening cunt, your walls quivering and squeezing around him as your orgasm bursts within your body.  He slows his thrusts as you begin to come down from your high, and when you open your eyes, he’s staring down at you with this smug grin on his face.  He’s so proud of himself. 

 

You’re about to say something snarky, but he gives you another rough thrust, catching you by surprise and making your sensitive nerves light up with the overstimulation.

 

“you’re pretty cute when you cum.  let’s see that again, huh?”

 

He leans down and cups your ass, pulling you up and against him rather easily.  He shifts himself to the edge of his bed, letting your bound knees straddle him and rest against his bed.  He pulls your arms over his head, your wrists still tied together behind his neck, and presses more soft kisses against your neck as he grinds his cock against your throbbing cunt, resting his hands on your ample ass. 

 

“you’re gonna try bein’ on top, baby girl.  you can be in control, okay?  do whatever you want.”

 

What kind of sick Stockholm Syndrome did he cast over you to make you crane your neck to facilitate his kisses and grind back against his dick?

 

You maneuver your ass to catch his cock at your dripping entrance, which then slides oh-so-easily into your still-quivering cunt.  You gasp and lean over his shoulder, groaning his name and pushing yourself all the way down on his thick cock.  He fills you up so deliciously, so satisfyingly, and you can’t believe just how much pleasure you’re feeling. 

 

You begin to bounce on his cock, rather awkwardly at first considering you’d never done anything like this before.  However, the many hours of pornography that you have watched begin to kick in subconsciously as you find a steady rhythm, rolling your hips onto his cock and feeling your cunt milk him for all he’s worth. 

 

G is starting to grunt himself, moaning your name and calling you a good girl.  His praise is enough to drive you to keep going, but you want more. 

 

…more pain. 

 

You mumble against his cerebral vertebrae, but G chuckles in response.  “what’s that, baby?  can’t hear you.  speak up.”

 

“…P-Please…  Spank me…”

 

You can’t see it, but from the way his grip relaxes on your ass, you can tell he’s cocking a surprised brow bone.  You don’t care.  It’s what you want, you decide.  You’d seen it in the porn, after all, and the girls seemed to like it, so…

 

“s-sure,” he grunts in reply.  You feel as his hand raises from your ass and comes down rather softly on the same spot, and you can’t help but feel disappointed.  “like that?” he asks, rather unsure of himself.

 

You shake your head, still focused on riding his cock like your life depended on it.  “N-No.  Harder!  Please,” you beg him with your face still buried in his shirt.  You feel him suck in a deep breath as he subsequently releases it in a hitched sigh.  He raises his hand again and brings it down with considerably more force, a loud _‘smack!’_ echoing in his bedroom form the bone-on-skin contact.

 

You scream and lean into him again in response.  You feel a dull stinging on your ass cheek, made even worse by the hardness of his bones.  “Yes!  Please, more!”

 

You couldn’t control yourself, and he obliges you.  He smacks you another couple of times, each hit even harder than the last as he begins to alternate on your ass cheeks.  Left, right, left, right, le— _aahhh!_   You had expected another left, but he gave you another on your right.  What a sadistic bastard…

 

And you were a masochistic bitch.

 

“Scratch my back!” you command, and he quickly drags his rather sharp phalanges down your back.  He starts at your scapula and digs all five fingers down into your skin, leaving long white trails of raw flesh.  You throw your head back and groan from the pain and pleasure swirling in your mind, melding together until you can’t distinguish them from each other.

 

You never stop riding his cock like it was the last thing you ever did in your mortal life, clutching around his neck to keep yourself steady as you felt your cunt work around him, using his yellow magic cock as a huge sex toy.  You wondered if he was going to cum anytime soon, but with the way he began to chomp on your shoulder and breathe heavier made you realize that he was getting just as close as you were. 

 

“i—i’m gettin’ pretty close,” he whispers in your ear, pulling a handful of your hair to expose more of your neck to him.  “you gonna cum with me?  huh?”

 

“Yes!  Yes, G!  I’m so fucking close, so fucking— _Aaahhn!_   God, yes, k-keep pulling my hair!”

 

You were so close, so close, so close to cumming on his huge fucking cock, so fucking close, just a little bit more, yes, yes, yes!  Your cunt starts to quiver as the first waves of your second orgasm trickle into your bruised and battered body, and G obeys your command, twirling more strands around his fingers and tugging firmly.  Your scalp burns and your back aches and stings, and that cigarette burn is flaring up on your hip. 

 

“aaah, fuck, baby girl!” he hisses into your neck, and you feel as a warm sensation splashes deep within your cunt, filling you up and sending a chill down your spine.  Your orgasm sweeps away all cognition of where and who you are, and you’re left a panting and gasping mess on G’s lap, soaking with a mixture of your cunt juice and his magic.

 

G nips and suckles at your neck softly as you both come down from your orgasmic high, panting and moaning softly while G whispers sweet nothings against your skin.  He finally dissipates his magic and pushes you back down against his bed, still keeping you bound up as you blush heavily.  He lies down next to you and fingers at your bellybutton, running circles around it softly. 

 

You lie in silence for a long moment.  Neither of you knew what to say.  And then:

 

“heh.  gotta admit, baby girl, didn’t exactly peg you as a pain slut.”

 

You feel yourself blush even more. 

 

You hadn’t, either.

 

You watch as snow falls outside his window.  It looked so cold outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [NSFW tumblr blog](http://whoawickedsins.tumblr.com) filled with juicy skeleton smut! 
> 
> Or my [SFW (mostly) main blog](http://whoawicked.tumblr.com) with other silly things.


End file.
